


[Fanart] to the fic slow and abrupt change

by Wolf_Charm



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Charm/pseuds/Wolf_Charm
Summary: ❤





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [slow and abrupt change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225548) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



> The idea of this art was born when I read "slow and abrupt change". It is very sensuous fanfic.  
> Some details fell off in the process, but it's this fic that was the primary source. So I took the liberty to point out that my art is done to this fanfic.  
> I hope the author does not mind.

 

  



End file.
